Le origini di Nissa: Casa
Le origini di Nissa: Casa (Nissa's Origins: Home) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kimberly J. Kreines e Adam Lee e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 08 luglio 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Nissa Revane. Storia Nissa Revane si ritrovò intrecciata a un interminabile flusso di luce vivente. Era un luogo che non avrebbe mai voluto lasciare, poiché la accettava e aveva cura di lei. Si avviluppava intorno a lei e ne supportava le membra, dandole la sensazione di galleggiare in aria. Dopo un momento eterno, tuttavia, il flusso iniziò a sciogliersi da lei. Quanto detestava quel momento. Mentre fluttuava oltre, notò che era in realtà composto da centinaia di migliaia di minuscoli filamenti. Era uno sfavillante fiume di gioielli. Scivolava così vicino che poté avvicinarsi ed entrare in contatto. Lasciò che le punte delle sue dita scorressero attraverso e, al passaggio di ogni minuscolo filamento, sentì ogni singola essenza, ognuna distinta dalle altre. Più di tutto, provò un'intensa sensazione di appagamento. Sarebbe voluta rimanere così, collegata al flusso, per sempre. “Ahia!”. Qualcosa colpì Nissa da dietro, sul retro della testa. Si portò una mano alla testa per massaggiarla. “Ahia!”. Ancora. Questa volta sulla schiena. Con forza. Si voltò. Il flusso era bloccato, bloccato da un nodo... un grande nodo nero che ne impediva il naturale movimento. Colpì una volta, due volte e altre volte ancora sul braccio di Nissa. Faceva male. Cercò di spingerlo via, di cambiarne il movimento, ma non ottenne risultato. Sentiva suoni strani, suoni di qualcosa che si contorceva e digrignava i denti, terribili suoni troppo vicini al suo orecchio. Stava diventando più oscuro e si faceva crescente. Presto sarebbe stato più grande di lei. Nissa cercò di fuggire, di galleggiare lontana. Cercò la luce, ma tutto ciò che era rimasto era oscurità. La stava consumando. La stava soffocando. L'avrebbe uccisa. Nissa si svegliò con un sussulto, urlando e faticando a respirare. Dopo qualche istante comprese: “Casa, sono a casa”. Alla vista del familiare tetto in legno, con i disegni della vite che lo tenevano insieme, il suo respiro si fece più stabile. Conosceva bene quei disegni, dato che non era la prima volta che si svegliava di soprassalto dopo una visione così oscura. Scivolando sempre di più in questa realtà, prese coscienza anche degli altri sensi. Poteva sentire il profumo dello stufato della madre. Era sicuramente stato in cottura sopra al fuoco. Aveva di nuovo saltato la cena? Poteva sentire nell'aria l'umidità della sera, un'umidità portata dalla pioggia, di cui poteva udire il ticchettio sul tetto. Il suono della pioggia era delicato e rilassante, ma celava qualcosa di turbolento: due voci, basse e inquiete. Si mise a sedere e appoggiò il suo lungo orecchio da elfo alla parete. “Stava di nuovo urlando?”. Era la voce di Numa, Condottiero di Joraga. “Urlava di una malvagia oscurità?”. Stava parlando di ciò che lei aveva visto! Significava che lui l'aveva sentita. Nissa si pentì di aver urlato così forte; era conscia dei problemi che avrebbe provocato. “Che cosa faremo quando la verrà a cercare? Quando verrà a cercare anche noi?”, chiese Numa. “Nessuno è alla ricerca di nessuno”. Queste furono le parole di sua madre, Meroe. “Tutto ciò che cerca è distruggere, procedendo a caso”. “A caso? Il vostro popolo ha fatto infuriare Zendikar e ne ha pagato il prezzo. C'è un motivo per cui voi siete l'ultima degli animisti”. Nissa tremò e l'umidità sulla sua pelle si fece istantaneamente gelida. “Zendikar non è alla ricerca di vendetta”, dichiarò sua madre. “Se credete diversamente, siete una sciocca. Voi e vostra figlia ci state esponendo tutti a un grande rischio. Non posso permettervelo”. Nissa si chiuse nel suo lenzuolo. Questa non era la prima volta che aveva udito una discussione tra sua madre e Numa riguardo alle sue visioni, ma non aveva mai sentito Numa esprimersi con un tono così deciso. “Comprendete che è mio dovere pensare prima alle necessità della tribù”, continuò lui. “Devo proteggere il mio popolo”. “Ci state… ci state cacciando?”. Il tono di voce della madre mostrava incredulità. “Non ho altra scelta, Meroe. Non posso rischiare la ritorsione di Zendikar. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace davvero”. Alle parole di Numa seguì il suono dei suoi passi che si allontanavano. Seguirono poi i passi frettolosi della madre. Nissa strinse a sé l'angolo del lenzuolo, per proteggersi. La sua mente vacillò. Numa li avrebbe cacciati dall'accampamento di Joraga. Dove sarebbero andati? Che cosa avrebbero fatto? Ancora più importante, come avrebbe potuto fare ciò a sua madre dopo tutto quello che aveva dovuto affrontare? Nissa sentì una fitta al cuore al pensiero della sofferenza della madre. Avrebbe voluto odiare Numa, ma non poteva incolparlo per il desiderio di proteggere il suo popolo. Aveva ragione. Lei era un pericolo, l'ultima degli animisti e l'unica in grado di avere questo tipo di visioni. Sua madre le aveva detto che quelle visioni erano un dono. Aveva detto che erano il modo in cui Zendikar le parlava. Ma sua madre non poteva comprendere. Meroe non aveva mai visto l'oscurità, non l'aveva mai udita contorcersi e digrignare i denti, non aveva mai provato quella pressione soffocante, quindi non poteva sapere. Per molte lune Nissa aveva ritenuto che Zendikar fosse alla sua ricerca con cattive intenzioni e ora le parole di Numa avevano dato conferma alle sue paure. Le sue visioni non erano un dono, bensì un avvertimento. Zendikar le stava parlando e il messaggio era chiaro. Avrebbe ottenuto la sua vendetta. Avrebbe portato a termine ciò che aveva iniziato con gli animisti. Quel nodo oscuro era alla ricerca di Nissa e significava che chiunque fosse vicino a lei avrebbe corso un pericolo mortale. Nissa uscì furtivamente di casa prima del ritorno della madre. L'oscurità era totale, le stelle erano nascoste dalle nuvole che stavano ancora bagnando la terra con la loro pioggia. I preparativi furono ridotti... falcione, arco, frecce, lenzuola e un po' di cibo... avrebbe cacciato lungo il cammino. Ciò che portò con sé furono quei frammenti di magia della natura che conosceva, che in qualche modo sembravano meno grandiosi ora che stava sgattaiolando da sola nell'oscurità. Quando il suo corpo ebbe la tentazione di tornare indietro, la sua mente le ricordò il motivo della partenza; non avrebbe condotto quell'orrore da coloro a cui voleva bene. Quando fosse venuto da lei, avrebbe trovato solo lei. Nissa non si fermò e non rallentò finché non vide il primo accenno della profonda luce blu attraverso gli alberi. Aveva tenuto un'andatura che le avrebbe permesso di tenere a distanza gli inseguitori di Joraga di almeno mezza giornata, nel caso fossero riusciti a trovare le sue tracce. Ma non l'avrebbero seguita facilmente. Aveva utilizzato la sua magia della natura per coprire le tracce, rimettendo ogni singolo filo d'erba nella posizione originale dopo il suo passaggio. Diede un'occhiata dietro di sé per assicurarsene. La sua magia era stata impeccabile e non c'era alcun segno del suo passaggio. Neanche l'inseguitore più esperto sarebbe riuscito a seguirla. Quando il pensiero si cristallizzò nella sua mente, la bocca di Nissa si fece asciutta. Fece un respiro profondo per sopportare la sensazione di terrore e si voltò. “Ma che…?”. Nissa sbirciò verso il terreno. Era forse un miraggio? Impedì alla tenue luce del mattino di raggiungere i suoi occhi. Era ancora davanti a lei. Un flusso scintillante si sviluppava davanti a lei. Nissa ansimò. Era proprio come il flusso di luce della sua visione. “No”. Il suo stomaco si strinse. Stava già avvenendo... il flusso avrebbe portato quel nodo oscuro da lei. Fece un passo indietro. Il flusso si mosse insieme a lei. “Stai lontano da me!”. Nissa diede un calcio al flusso e corse via nella direzione opposta. Il flusso era ancora davanti a lei. Fece un balzo e cambiò direzione. Dopo due passi stava di nuovo puntando verso di lei. Cambiò di nuovo direzione e saltò oltre un tronco. Questa volta arrivò prima che il suo piede toccasse terra. Quando la suola del suo stivale toccò il terreno, il flusso scintillante vorticò per incontrarla. Prima che potesse allontanarsi, prima che potesse correre via, la avvolse come in un bozzolo. Avvenne così velocemente che i tentativi di resistere di Nissa furono vani. Cercò di afferrare la spada, ma la mano era fasciata da un viticcio scintillante e fluttuava insieme alle altre sue membra. Cercò di liberarsi e di agitarsi, ma senza alcun risultato. L'abbraccio era così rassicurante che non poté fare altro che lasciarsi andare. Le stava comunicando che non era venuto per ferirla e che non era malvagio. Ma lo era; lei sapeva che era... oppure no? La confusione si trasformò in stupore e il flusso la avvolse completamente. In quel momento, nel profondo della foresta di Joraga, Nissa Revane divenne un'entità unica con Zendikar. In quel momento, comprese. Il flusso brillante di luce e vita era l'anima della terra. Ed era il più splendido e il più favoloso essere che Nissa avesse mai conosciuto. La accolse in una visione e la guidò delicatamente nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi ricordi e nelle sue speranze. Con i suoi gioielli scintillanti, il flusso vorticò intorno a lei, ma Nissa comprese che si trattava di più di semplici gioielli; ogni luccichio era un essere vivente. Tutte le bestie, le piante e le razze di Zendikar erano parte di un flusso sconfinato. Il flusso non era un semplice flusso... era la terra stessa. Era l'insieme dei contorni e degli avvallamenti. Era l'insieme di ogni filo d'erba, ogni sassolino, ogni granello di sabbia. Era l'insieme di tutto e tutto era collegato. Le creature brillanti danzavano intorno a lei e diventavano riconoscibili mentre le passavano davanti agli occhi. Poté vedere un baloth ruggire, un immenso albero oscillare al vento, un imponente e slanciato serpente del nettare strisciare sul terreno e un uccello sollevarsi in volo. Poi vide un elfo, un elfo che aveva un aspetto molto familiare. Era una versione perfetta di lei stessa. La Nissa brillante stava camminando di fianco alla terra che fluiva. Ogni passo generava scintillii attraverso l'anima di Zendikar. Seguì il flusso attraverso la foresta, sempre più veloce, saltando e poi volando. Attraversò un deserto, un acquitrino, una catena montuosa e centinaia di altri luoghi che scorrevano troppo velocemente per poter essere riconosciuti da Nissa. Alla fine il flusso rallentò e la Nissa brillante si fermò. Da una cornice rocciosa osservava il picco di una montagna. All'interno della montagna, Nissa poté udire quell'orrido contorcersi e ronzare e poté percepire la presenza di quel nodo oscuro. Indietreggiò e la paura si fece strada in lei. Era stato tutto un trucco? La Nissa brillante non sembrava invece essere spaventata. Era salda nella sua posizione. Sollevò le braccia, dirigendo i palmi delle sue mani verso l'oscurità. Le sue labbra si mossero, ma Nissa non poté udire le sue parole. Poi, improvvisamente, un'intensa luce ricoprì l'intera visione, avviluppando tutto... la montagna, il nodo e la Nissa brillante. Quando Nissa si svegliò, non c'era più traccia del bozzolo. Si trovava a terra e sopra di lei si trovava un paio di occhi. “Nissa?”. E una bocca. “Nissa?”. La bocca pronunciò di nuovo il suo nome. Fu necessario un altro momento prima che Nissa potesse riconoscere la voce. “Mazik?”. Nissa si alzò a fatica. “Stai bene?”. “Sì, sto bene. Io... aspetta”. Nissa guardo l'amico con occhi socchiusi. “Che cosa ci fai qui? Mi stavi seguendo?”. Con un balzo si trovò in piedi e le sue orecchie si sollevarono per individuare eventuali segni di avvicinamento. “Non temere, sono solo”. “Sanno che saresti venuto?”. “Solo tua madre. Quando ti ho vista partire, ho dovuto dirglielo”. “Mazik!”. “Non ti arrabbiare. Era contenta che tu fossi andata verso la foresta. Pensa che le tue visioni saranno più chiare qui". “Ha davvero detto ciò?”. Mazik annuì. “E ha aggiunto che desidera che tu le segua. Anche io e mio padre siamo d'accordo. Crediamo negli animisti. Riteniamo che le tue visioni siano importanti. Ne hai appena avuta una, vero?”. “Mi stavi guardando?”. Nissa arrossì. “La luce… l'hai, l'hai vista?”. “Io l'ho vista…”, rispose in fretta Mazik, prima che Nissa potesse rimproverarlo. “Non temere, non sono spaventato. Penso che sia fantastica”. Gli occhi di Mazik erano così ricchi di speranza che Nissa si poté rilassare un po'. “Che cosa ti ha rivelato questa visione?”. Nissa osservò quel volto familiare, un volto che pensava non avrebbe più visto, e decise di fidarsi dell'amico. “Oh, Mazik, tutto ciò che credevo era sbagliato. Zendikar non ce l’ha con me. Non ce l'ha con nessuno di noi. Non è malvagio o vendicativo. È magnifico. Ma sta soffrendo. Qualcosa di tremendo lo sta facendo soffrire”. Tremò al pensiero del nodo oscuro. “Io penso, penso che… non importa, non so neanche che cosa pensare”. “Tu pensi che Zendikar voglia il tuo aiuto per salvarsi”. “Come fai a saperlo?”. Mazik indicò verso i piedi di Nissa. Il flusso brillante di luce era tornato. Stava vorticando intorno alle sue gambe, come un cucciolo affettuoso. Il cuore di Nissa si sollevò a quella vista. “Ciao, Zendikar”, disse lei. Il flusso trillò dall'emozione e si sollevò, turbinando intorno a lei e Mazik come una nube a proboscide. Fece sollevare le loro chiome e li riempì di una sensazione come di un incantesimo. Ancor prima che i loro capelli tornassero al loro posto, la luce stava strattonando i loro polsi, invitandoli a seguirla. Nissa guardò verso Mazik. Il flusso strattonò di nuovo. “D'accordo, d'accordo, veniamo", rise Mazik. Insieme seguirono il flusso di luce brillante nel profondo della foresta. Non dovettero discutere sul fatto di viaggiare insieme. A loro sembrava che il flusso di luce non avrebbe permesso altrimenti. Mazik era in grado di vederlo solo in vicinanza di Nissa. Quando si allontanava per cacciare o andare alla ricerca di cibo diceva di non vederlo più, mentre ritornava brillante non appena lui tornava insieme a lei. Come un bambino emozionato, mostrò loro tutti i segreti e la bellezza della foresta: nicchie nascoste, alberi che si innalzavano verso il cielo così alti che le loro sommità si perdevano tra le nuvole, rampicanti che sembravano danzare e ruscelli che mormoravano dolci canzoni. Era come se si trovassero in una nuova terra, una terra di meraviglie. Nissa sentì anche se stessa come se fosse nuova. Il legame che aveva stretto con l'anima di Zendikar diventava sempre più forte, insieme alla sua magia. Quando lanciava magie, anche le più semplici, erano sorprendenti e grandiose. Le noci di jaddi che lei aveva incantato per illuminare il loro cammino di notte si posizionarono come le stelle, creando forme di animali per guidarli. Incontrarono un albero infuriato, ma fu sufficiente un leggero scatto del polso per cambiare direzione e rimuovere ogni preoccupazione. Posizionò le foglie degli alberi per proteggerli dalla pioggia ed estrasse il dolce nettare dei fiori per sollevare i loro spiriti nei momenti di maggiore stanchezza. Ma anche circondata da quella meraviglia, Nissa non riusciva a scrollarsi completamente quella sensazione di inquietudine che avanzava lentamente negli angoli del suo stomaco. A ogni passo si stavano avvicinando all'oscurità. Quando sarebbero arrivati alla montagna, lei avrebbe dovuto affrontare il nodo, che era ciò che la Nissa brillante aveva fatto. Ma come? Dopo due giorni nel santuario incantato, Nissa e Mazik avevano raggiunto i confini della foresta. Il mondo oltre quei confini si apriva in un canyon di rocce rosse, alberi spogli e altopiani battuti dal vento. Nel momento in cui uscirono dalla foresta, a Nissa sembrò come se stesse andando di nuovo via da casa. Ma questa era la direzione verso cui il flusso di luce stava andando; questa era la direzione verso cui la stava guidando. Gli elfi non erano abituati all'intenso calore del sole. La loro pelle delicata era così abituata alla protezione delle fronde della foresta che diventò rossa e rovente in poche ore. Prima del giungere della notte avevano già bevuto quasi tutta l'acqua che trasportavano e i loro piedi dolevano dai passi sul terreno indurito. Il secondo giorno, Nissa iniziò a preoccuparsi. Non voleva credere che l'anima di Zendikar li avrebbe portati diretti alla loro morte ma, se non fossero riusciti a trovare presto una sorgente d'acqua fresca, il loro destino sarebbe stato segnato. “Dove ci stai portando?”, chiese al flusso. “Siamo assetati”. Rispose solo con uno scintillio, continuando a guidarli attraverso il canyon. A metà del quarto giorno, Nissa era così accaldata e assetata che, quando superarono una collina e videro un ampio terreno paludoso, si lasciò sfuggire un grido di pura gioia. Gli elfi corsero giù dalla collina fino a quella palude e si inginocchiarono al bordo di una pozza salmastra. Nissa utilizzò la sua magia per estrarre acqua fresca e pura. Bevvero finché i loro ventri furono pieni e poi banchettarono con funghi selvatici che crescevano lungo la banchina... e poi bevvero ancora. Nissa fu piena di gioia, fino al momento in cui Mazik parlò. “Ora dobbiamo attraversare quello?”, chiese indicando davanti a loro. Era una domanda retorica; come lei, poteva vedere chiaramente il flusso brillante andare spedito attraverso l'acquitrino. “Almeno abbiamo l'acqua…”, si consolò Nissa. Cercò di pronunciare le parole in modo positivo, ma la sua voce era venata dalla stanchezza. “Non c'era un altro cammino?”, sussurrò al flusso brillante. Pigolò, scintillò e la trascinò come se fosse completamente inconsapevole della loro situazione difficile. Forse ne era proprio inconsapevole, pensò Nissa. Dopo tutto era l'anima della terra; tutta la terra, non solo una parte di essa. L'acquitrino era una parte di Zendikar proprio come la foresta. Quel pensiero fu accompagnato da una sensazione di compassione e Nissa riaprì gli occhi. Mentre procedevano nel suo profondo, Nissa creò una connessione con quel terreno paludoso. Vide la bellezza negli alberi ricoperti di muschio, percepì la magia nelle nebbie che si sollevavano dalle acque salmastre e oscillò al suono degli sciami delle libellule che le circondavano. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un acquitrino avesse così tanto da offrire. “Uhm, penso che sia meglio uscire da qui”. La voce di Mazik proveniva da dietro. Incanalando la sua nuova sensazione di amore per l'acquitrino, Nissa passò le punte delle dita sulla superficie viva di una felce vicina. “Va tutto bene, Mazik, se rimuovi le tue barriere vedrai…”. “No, Nissa, dobbiamo andare… SUBITO!”. All'urlo di Mazik, Nissa si voltò di scatto. Nel movimento, colse un profumo pungente nell'aria: olio, unguenti, morte. Vampiri. Mazik l'afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò a fatica attraverso il fango. “Dove sono?”. Nissa colse un'immagine. “Non saprei”. Mazik annusò l'aria. “Ovunque!”. Un sibilo dietro di loro li fece voltare. Cinque orrori vampirici procedevano verso di loro a grandi passi. Il più grande, un uomo con il petto nudo rigato di sangue, era alla guida della carica. “Dobbiamo uscire dall'acquitrino! Aiutaci!”. Nissa urlò correndo. L'anima di Zendikar rispose alla richiesta. Il flusso di luce disegnò un percorso attraverso la palude e Nissa seppe che li avrebbe condotti in salvo. Corse veloce come una freccia lungo il flusso brillante, più veloce di quanto avesse mai corso. Il legame che aveva stabilito con l'acquitrino le permise di attraversarlo come se fosse la sua foresta; superò un oscuro burrone saltando da un tronco all'altro e volteggiando appesa ai bassi rampicanti. Poteva sentire la presenza dei vampiri farsi più lontana ancor prima di uscire da una spessa linea di alberi e finire in una radura. Ansimante, appoggiò le mani alle ginocchia. Il flusso di luce le circondò i piedi, ora di nuovo su un solido terreno. “Ci siamo andati… vicini”, disse mentre riprendeva fiato. “Hai visto i denti di quello grosso, Mazik?”. Non udendo alcuna risposta, si voltò. “Mazik?”. Il cuore di Nissa, che batteva all'impazzata, sembrò fermarsi. “Mazik!”. Il suo richiamo si arrestò contro lo spesso acquitrino. Si voltò verso il flusso brillante. “Dov'è finito?”. Un grido forzato e tagliente risuonò all'improvviso dagli alberi. “No!”. Nissa corse indietro nell'acquitrino. Agì senza pensarci due volte ma, dopo alcuni passi, un pensiero fece arrestare il suo cammino; sarebbe quasi sicuramente andata incontro alla morte. Scosse via le fredde dita che stavano cercando di trattenerla. Non avrebbe continuato, non senza il suo amico. Ora ne vide una decina. I vampiri fetidi e urlanti si trovavano intorno a uno degli alberi più grandi. Nissa sollevò lo sguardo verso i rami. Mazik era aggrappato in modo precario a un trespolo piegato e aveva un braccio insanguinato. Con un sibilo contrariato, due dei vampiri più vicini saltarono verso di lui, usando i rami più bassi come appigli. “State lontani da lui!”. Nissa non si accorse che la sua frase avrebbe lanciato loro una sfida. Il suono della sua voce colse di sorpresa anche i vampiri. Si girarono tutti nello stesso istante e, vedendola, i loro occhi affamati si concentrarono sulla loro nuova preda. Nissa ebbe solo pochi istanti per reagire. Il suo istinto prese il sopravvento. Entrò in contatto con la terra, con Zendikar, e ne incanalò i poteri. Sperò di riuscire a sollevare qualche radice, abbastanza da erigere una barricata, abbastanza per darle il tempo di correre via. Ma, invece di semplici radici, sembrava che avesse sollevato un albero intero. Mentre emergeva, si accorse che non era affatto un albero... era la terra stessa. Si sollevò come un'onda, crescendo dal fango e prendendo forma. Era alto come un baloth. Si lanciò contro i vampiri, digrignando i denti e dimenando le membra. Abbatté i primi due semplicemente schiacciandoli. Nissa si accorse che l'elementale era sotto il suo controllo solo quando sentì la tensione sulla punta delle dita. Lo scagliò contro un gruppo di tre vampiri. Li colpì con la sua zampa gigantesca, abbattendoli in un'esplosione di luce verde. Ne rimanevano solo cinque. Nissa diresse l'elementale verso di loro. Uno cercò di darsela a gambe, quello più grande, il loro capo. “No, non scapperai”. Nissa chiamò a supporto i rampicanti ciondolanti dell'acquitrino. Si rizzarono come mettendosi sull'attenti, trasformandosi in lance, e perforarono il vampiro direttamente al cuore. “Nissa? Nissa!”. Mazik scese dall'albero e corse da lei a braccia aperte. Nissa gli restituì l'abbraccio. Rimasero in quella posizione a lungo e i loro cuori battevano all'unisono. “Mi hai salvato la vita”, disse infine Mazik allontanandosi abbastanza per poterla guardare negli occhi. “Grazie”. “Non mi devi ringraziare”. Nissa cercò di ridere, ma ciò che venne fuori era più un singhiozzo. “Davvero, tu hai davvero…”, Mazik indicò i vampiri abbattuti. “E poi…”, fece un cenno alla terra. “In effetti, che cos'era?”. Nissa meditò un attimo. “Quello”, disse Mazik, “è il modo in cui salverai Zendikar”. Uscirono dalla palude appena prima dell'alba. A Nissa mancò più di quanto si sarebbe immaginata. Aveva creato un legame con il fango, gli alberi cadenti e il muschio che copriva ogni superficie. Giunsero nelle colline di Akoum, un'altra parte della terra ancora da scoprire. Mazik invitò Nissa a fare pratica con i suoi nuovi poteri. Lei acconsentì; sembrava giusto. Per perfezionare le sue capacità, radunò i detriti sparsi sul terreno e li sollevo a formare una tettoia a loro copertura, mettendo in fuga i minatori dei crepacci e i giganti dei fossi. Mosse enormi macigni che bloccavano il loro cammino e costruì scale e ponti dalla terra, in modo che potessero attraversare i profondi canyon. Mazik era convinto che la magia di Nissa fosse la chiave per distruggere l'oscurità. Le ripeté ciò che lei gli aveva descritto della sua ultima visione, compreso il modo in cui la Nissa brillante aveva sollevato la mano e borbottato ciò che lui credeva fosse una magia. Nissa voleva credergli; voleva convincersi del fatto che sarebbe stata pronta quando fossero giunti alla montagna, che avrebbe avuto la forza necessaria, la forza sufficiente per affrontare quel nodo oscuro. Voleva credere di essere in grado di sconfiggerlo, perché doveva crederci; Zendikar contava su di lei, poteva sentirlo dentro di sé. Avvenne nel profondo delle montagne boscose di Akoum, pochi istanti dopo che Nissa aveva tranquillizzato un violento scatto d'ira di un hurda da carica. Le sue aspettative furono deluse. “Che cosa succede?”, chiese Mazik. Nissa non rispose. Analizzò gli alberi davanti a sé, alla ricerca, ma non lo vide. Il flusso brillante non c'era più. “Nissa?”, la chiamò Mazik. “Non lo so... l'ho perso... lo vedi?”. Mazik abbassò lo sguardo, unendosi alla ricerca. “Era qui solo pochi istanti fa”. Nissa si inginocchiò, cercando di stabilire il legame, cercando l'anima brillante, ma non trovò alcuna traccia. “Pensi che sia meglio tornare indietro?”, chiese Mazik. “Forse abbiamo sbagliato strada”. “Non penso, io…”, le parole di Nissa si bloccarono quando la terra si mosse sotto i suoi piedi. Il movimento fu inizialmente leggero, ma la sensazione di vertigine crebbe rapidamente, insieme a uno strano presentimento di incoerenza. Nissa comprese nell'istante preciso in cui Mazik lo nominò. “Il Torbido! Sta avvenendo!”. Corse al riparo di un affioramento roccioso protetto da un ampio albero e Nissa lo seguì. Nissa aveva udito racconti del Torbido, la forza di Zendikar che consumava tutto ciò che gli si poneva davanti. I racconti non sembravano esagerati. Le rocce si sbriciolavano intorno a loro e la terra sussultava e sobbalzava come violente onde di un oceano. Gli elfi persero l'equilibrio e caddero al suolo. Nissa prese per mano Mazik e insieme si diressero sotto la sporgenza. Il mondo intorno a loro si ribaltò. Gli alberi si contorsero e si piegarono, fuoriuscendo dal terreno in posizioni innaturali. I macigni balzarono in aria e si scontrarono, rompendosi e spaccandosi in due e poi volteggiando come lunghi e frastagliati denti. Una forza immensa sbandò e oscillò attraverso la terra stessa, come un uomo in preda alla follia; radici, rocce e suolo si deformarono e si piegarono al suo volere. “Nissa, devi fare qualcosa!”. Mazik le parlò come se lei possedesse il segreto, come se sapesse cosa fare. Ma lei non lo sapeva. Il suo legame con Zendikar era svanito. Lei era spaventata tanto quanto lui. Una roccia crollò al suolo e si frantumò proprio davanti a loro, scagliando loro addosso le sue schegge. Mazik si coprì gli occhi. “Ti prego”, la implorò. “Fallo smettere. Almeno provaci”. Un'altra roccia piombò vicino a loro, poi un'altra ancora. Se lei non avesse fatto nulla, sarebbero stati sepolti vivi. “D'accordo, va bene, d'accordo, ci provo”. Nissa disse queste parole più per dare fiducia a se stessa che a Mazik. Posizionò i palmi sul terreno. “Vieni a me”, sussurrò. “Ho bisogno di te. Ti prego”. Espanse la sua stessa anima, alla ricerca del legame, ma non trovò nulla. Esplorò più in profondità, estendendo la sua ricerca il più possibile. “Zendikar”. Giunse all'improvviso, come un'inondazione strabordante. Era freddo e opprimente; era la sensazione della paura. Nissa aveva ritrovato il legame, era di nuovo in contatto con la terra... che era terrorizzata. Ora lo vedeva; il Torbido non era una forza aliena; il Torbido era la reazione di Zendikar al nodo oscuro. Era la terra che si impennava come un cavallo spaventato. Così terrorizzata di quell'oscurità che si era lasciata andare alla paura. “Tranquilla”, le disse Nissa. “Trova la serenità”. Ma la terra non rispose. Al contrario, si agitò ancor di più. “Non funziona!”, urlò Mazik. I macigni si schiantarono sulla sporgenza sopra le loro teste, facendo piovere su di loro blocchi di roccia. Non avrebbe retto a lungo. “Nissa, che cosa facciamo?”. La voce di Mazik traspariva terrore. Nissa chiuse gli occhi. Compì l'unica azione che le venne in mente: iniziò a canticchiare. Era una canzone degli animisti, la melodia che sua madre le aveva canticchiato un sacco di volte. Si soffermò su ogni nota, pervadendola di serenità, consolazione e rassicurazione. Quando la canzone terminò, tutto divenne fermo e silente. Nissa aprì gli occhi. La terra aveva smesso di muoversi come un'onda. Gli alberi rimasero contorti come gomiti. Le rocce rimasero paralizzate nel mezzo della loro traiettoria e le strisce di pietrisco apparvero appese come stelle nel cielo notturno. Era come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Davanti a lei era riapparso il flusso brillante. “Sei tornato”, sussurrò Nissa. Lei gli offrì la sua mano. Esitando, il flusso si sollevò per andare incontro al suo tocco. Essere un'entità sola con Zendikar era tutto. Nissa non aveva compreso quanto vuota sembrasse la sua esistenza prima che il flusso tornasse da lei. Ora si sentiva di nuovo completa; ora si sentiva di nuovo a casa. “So che stai soffrendo”, disse lei. “Ma ti prometto che ti aiuterò”. Il flusso si riscaldò in ringraziamento. “Però ho bisogno che tu mi dia un'indicazione. Ho bisogno che tu mi mostri dove andare”. Il flusso vorticò intorno alle sue dita e, con un rapido scatto, si gettò nella terra. Nissa si preoccupò di averlo spaventato di nuovo, ma un istante dopo la terra iniziò a saltare e a tremare. Chiamò a sé tutti i pezzi disponibili: foglie, erba, ramoscelli, polvere e pietre. Arrivarono da ogni direzione, affrettandosi verso un singolo punto, come se fosse il loro unico scopo. Per prima nacque una testa, con un lungo muso intagliato nella roccia, poi un collo e infine due gambe tozze. Nissa indietreggiò per fare posto a un elementale completo, creato dal terreno. “Nissa?”. Nissa reagì al suono della voce di Mazik e il tempo riprese a scorrere. Ma non ci fu caos. La terra era tranquilla, gli alberi e le rocce tornarono al loro posto e il vento torno a soffiare normalmente. L'elementale era pronto davanti a loro. Il suo naso brillava e Nissa riconobbe nel luccichio la luce del flusso. Zendikar era venuto a lei. Anche lì, anche in quel luogo così vicino all'oscurità, anche con una grande paura... era venuto per guidarla. “Grazie”, disse. Nissa e Mazik seguirono l'elementale proprio come avevano seguito il flusso brillante. Li portò sulle montagne e attraverso gli alti picchi frastagliati noti con il nome di Denti di Akoum. Nissa ebbe la sensazione di aver già visitato quel luogo. Alcune formazioni di roccia le sembrarono familiari e immagini delle sue visioni le tornarono alla mente. Si stavano avvicinando. Attraversarono montagne per giorni, fermandosi solo per le necessità... cacciare e procurarsi cibo, mangiare, soprattutto lumache, riempire le loro scorte d'acqua e, raramente, dormire. Non riuscirono a dormire molto e, quando si appisolavano, venivano entrambi tormentati da incubi di una dolorosa e contorta oscurità. Nissa si preoccupò per Mazik. Il suo passo rallentava e il suo respiro diventava più pesante giorno dopo giorno. Lo tenne d'occhio, dato che sembrava che il nodo avesse su di lui un effetto maggiore che su di lei. Una sera, appena il sole venne nascosto dai picchi più elevati e gli animali notturni iniziarono a frusciare nei loro trespoli, l'elementale si fermò. Grattò il terreno in maniera ansiosa e sollevò la testa, facendo un cenno verso un'alta colonna di roccia. “Di che cosa si tratta?”, chiese Nissa, avanzando lentamente verso l'angolo. L'elementale indietreggiò. Nissa sbirciò dietro la roccia e il suo respiro si bloccò. Enormi pietre a forma di diamante stavano galleggiando in aria, in un'inquietante immobilità, a distanze tra loro così perfette da essere innaturali e trattenute da ciò che doveva essere un'immensa forza magica. Il sole veniva riflesso dagli strani marchi sulle loro piatte superfici. Formavano un anello intorno al picco più elevato di Akoum. “Siamo arrivati”, disse Nissa. Riconobbe il picco dalla visione; quello era il luogo dove avrebbe trovato il nodo oscuro. “Nissa”. La voce di Mazik era debole. Si voltò verso di lui e lo vide vacillare e crollare. “Mazik!”. Corse da lui. “C'è qualcosa che non va. Non so…”, si portò una mano al volto, mentre il sangue iniziò a uscire dal suo naso. “È il nodo oscuro”. Nissa tirò Mazik dietro l'angolo. “Devi andare via da qui”. “No”. Mazik sollevò una mano tremante. “No, Nissa. Sei finalmente arrivata qui. Devi continuare. Devi aiutare”. Nissa passò lo sguardo da Mazik all'Elementale che stava ondeggiando e tremando. Per lei era evidente che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto continuare. Qualsiasi cosa avesse deciso di fare, avrebbe dovuto farlo da sola. Il suo cuore si spezzò al pensiero di abbandonarli. “Va tutto bene, Nissa”. Mazik parlò con un tono che fece comprendere che aveva capito. “Voglio che tu vada avanti. Io starò bene. Noi staremo bene”. Appoggiò una mano sulla spessa e rocciosa gamba dell'elementale e il suo tremore diminuì. “Starete bene”, confermò Nissa. Aiutò Mazik a salire sulla schiena dell'elementale e appoggiò le mani sui suoi due amici. “Abbiate cura di voi”, disse, inviando loro un flusso di magia rasserenante. “Sii forte, Nissa Revane”, sussurrò Mazik. Il naso dell'elementale brillò, mentre camminava lentamente sulla via del ritorno. Per evitare di seguirli, Nissa si voltò di nuovo verso la montagna e fece il primo passo verso l'oscurità. Dopo quel primo passo, non si fermò più. Non poteva permettersi di fermarsi neanche un attimo, altrimenti temeva di non trovare il coraggio di continuare. Si avvicinò all'anello di pietre brillanti e corse sotto di esse, costeggiando le loro ombre. Una volta all'interno, rallentò e osservò il picco torreggiante, il più alto di Akoum. Questo era il luogo; era infine giunta. Il nodo oscuro la stava aspettando. Ronzò e si agitò, emettendo rumori che erano graffi all'interno delle sue orecchie. Lo detestava. Lo detestava per ciò che aveva fatto a Zendikar, per ciò che aveva fatto agli animisti e per ciò che aveva fatto a Mazik. Girò intorno al picco, salendo leggermente più in alto a ogni passo. Stava sondando il nodo e preparando il suo attacco. Ma non c'era molto da preparare. Aveva già deciso giorni prima che, quando il momento fosse giunto, avrebbe agito esattamente come aveva agito la Nissa brillante. E questo fu ciò che fece. Trovò il luogo, la stessa cornice sulla quale aveva visto la Nissa brillante e si mise in posizione. “Ti evoco, Zendikar”, disse. “Sono qui per liberarti da questa oscurità”. Con questa frase cercò il contatto con il profondo della terra. Sapeva che il flusso non sarebbe stato così facile da trovare in quel luogo, che non si sarebbe inoltrato così vicino al nodo che temeva, ma sapeva anche che avrebbe risposto alla sua chiamata. Sembrava comprendere l'importanza di quel momento, poiché non dovette cercare a lungo. Una volta stabilito il legame con Zendikar, iniziò a trarne il potere. Lo tirò a sé, tutto il potere che riuscì a gestire... e poi ancor di più. Non si fermò finché non sembrò che il suo petto stesse per esplodere. Poi sollevò le mani, oppressivamente pesanti dal potere, e inviò un getto così intenso che l'intero cielo fu riempito dall'energia che aveva evocato. Urlò dallo sforzo e barcollò all'indietro, cercando di mantenere sollevate le mani mentre il potere fluiva. Quando la magia terminò di uscire dalla punta delle sue dita, inspirò profondamente e osservò la montagna. Si aspettava di vedere un picco in rovina, una fessura dalla quale fuoriusciva l'oscurità; si aspettava di trovarsi davanti il suo nemico, per il quale si era preparata. Ma non fu così. La montagna rimase incontaminata e l'oscurità continuò a contorcersi all'interno; era come se la sua magia non avesse avuto alcun effetto. “Ma come?”. Il nodo oscuro si contorse e si deformò in un modo che sembrava una risata malvagia. “La risata graffiante proruppe in un’onda d’urto di follia che assalì Nissa, trapassando i suoi occhi e bruciando attraverso la sua psiche. Le mostrò tutto. Vide ciò che si celava dentro la montagna, ciò che esso voleva, ciò che aveva fatto. Vide il mostro. Nissa urlò di nuovo, questa volta per il terrore, e si accasciò sulle ginocchia, sommersa da ondate di mostruosa follia. Proprio quando pensava che non sarebbe sopravvissuta a un'altra ondata, qualcosa dentro di lei si incrinò, come un uovo che si schiudeva, e una calda, spessa e invasiva forza fuoriuscì da quella spaccatura. La riempì con un'intensità ineguagliata, più grande della follia del mostro... in grado di lacerarla dall'interno, in grado di lacerare il tessuto stesso di Zendikar. Stava per finire. Questa sarebbe stata la sua fine. Non aveva distrutto l'oscurità; era stata l'oscurità a distruggere lei. Nissa si arrese. Ciò che avvenne in seguito fu impossibile da comprendere da parte di Nissa. Un dolore lancinante la perforò e Nissa si sentì catapultata nel vuoto. Vide luce ed energia, mulinelli e vuoti. Non esistevano né l'alto né il basso. Non esistevano né la terra né il cielo. Tutto fu nero e poi divenne chiaro. Stava rotolando, ma non aveva modo di fermare quella corsa; non c'era nulla a cui aggrapparsi. Se questa fosse stata la fine, lei voleva solo che giungesse al termine. Era stanca di soffrire. Chiuse gli occhi con forza e si avvolse su di sé, portando le ginocchia al petto. E poi, improvvisamente, sentì il terreno sotto i suoi piedi. Era venuto fuori dal nulla. Era atterrata di nuovo sulla montagna? Quando il suo cuore rallentò leggermente la sua corsa impazzata, aprì l'occhio destro. L'occhio sinistro si aprì solo un attimo dopo il destro; la vista era troppa per un occhio solo. I colori erano vivaci e senza precedenti, in tonalità che lei non aveva mai visto. Le forme delle piante e degli alberi le erano estranee e le foglie e la consistenza delle loro cortecce erano irriconoscibili. Poi percepì un odore. Era al tempo stesso più dolce e più pesante di qualsiasi altro aroma lei conoscesse. Non si trovava sulla montagna. Si trovò in una foresta, ma non era la foresta di Zendikar. Qualcosa le fece pensare di essere molto, molto lontana da Zendikar. Provò un accenno di sollievo all'idea; non era più nello stesso luogo di quel mostro. Era riuscita a sfuggire a quella oscura follia, a quel dolore. Ma al sollievo seguì immediatamente la sensazione di fallimento. Non aveva mantenuto la promessa fatta a Zendikar. Aveva affrontato l'oscurità e ne era uscita sconfitta. “No!”. Nissa sbatté il pugno a terra per la rabbia. Al contatto, la terra reagì. Qualcosa dentro quella terra si sollevò per incontrarla e la portò dentro di sé. Cadde dentro questa nuova terra. Lorwyn, questo era il suo nome. Era diversa da Zendikar. L'unico aspetto in comune ai due mondi era il fatto che fossero entrambi dei mondi a sé; oltre a ciò, erano diversi come due fiocchi di neve, ognuno con i propri segni distintivi, i propri aspetti e i propri abitanti. Mentre Zendikar era accogliente, questa terra era scostante. Mentre Zendikar era giocosa, questa terra era tetra. Ma entrambe soffrivano. Come? Si chiese Nissa. Come poteva esistere così tanto dolore, così tanta oscurità, così tanta malvagità? La malvagità in questa terra non era nascosta sotto la sua superficie. Era in fermento, pronta a liberarsi; migliaia di ragni indistinti stavano crescendo e ora si stavano aprendo una via attraverso gli involucri di seta delle loro uova. “La Grande Luminaria è portatrice della notte… la Morte le mostra la porta… le ombre oscurano rapidamente la luce… scatenando la Landa Tenebrosa”. Quell'insieme di ragni sibilò. Nissa sussultò. “State indietro”. Fece per colpire le ombre. “Non staremo qui fermi. Il nostro tempo è giunto. Stiamo per arrivare. Tutto sarà presto in nostro possesso”. Un'ondata di oscurità brulicante si riversò su Nissa. Nissa si risveglio circondata da volti accigliati e comprese di aver urlato, di nuovo. Quei volti sembravano essere di elfi, ma quegli esseri avevano corna che spuntavano dalle loro teste e zoccoli al posto dei piedi. Le loro spade e lance erano dirette verso di lei. Il gruppo borbottò alla vista di Nissa, un misto di sospetto e curiosità. “Nessun corno?”. “Nessuno zoccolo”. “Guardate i suoi occhi!”. “I suoi occhi sono brillanti!”. “State indietro”. La voce era decisa e forte e veniva da una donna alta e composta, chiaramente la condottiera. Brandiva la sua spada, la cui punta era a pochi millimetri dal naso di Nissa. Nissa sobbalzò ed emise un debole urlo. “Basta rumori”, disse lo strano elfo. “Vuoi forse rovinare la nostra caccia?”. “La vo... vostra caccia?”, chiese Nissa, confusa. “La caccia agli obbrobri. Quelle orride creature fuggiranno, se continui a urlare come un'arpia". “Sì!”, balzò in piedi Nissa. “Anche tu sei a conoscenza degli obbrobri! Io li ho visti. Stanno arrivando. Hanno detto che avrebbero preso il controllo di tutto". “Ha! Hanno detto questo? Pensano forse di avere una possibilità contro di noi?”. “Non glielo permetterete, vero?”. “Tu non sei di questo luogo, piccola elfa? Questa è la nostra terra, la mia terra. E noi non permetteremo a quegli orrori di avvelenare la sua bellezza. Sai cacciare?”. “Io… sì, ma non so….”. “Mal'occhi a destra!”, gridò uno degli elfi dietro alla condottiera. “Ora è la tua possibilità, creatura straniera, bella e dagli occhi verdi”, disse la condottiera a Nissa. “Impugna la tua spada e mostra il tuo valore”. Detto ciò, si lanciò alla carica nella macchia di alberi sulla destra. “La mia lama”. Nissa sguainò la sua spada. “Sì”. Qualcosa della caccia e della carica le sembrò proprio al suo posto. Questo era ciò che doveva accadere quando una terra veniva minacciata. Corse tra gli alberi, seguendo quegli elfi di Lorwyn con gli zoccoli. Un elfo maschio, molto più anziano di Nissa, attirò la sua attenzione. Lui sollevò una mano e le fece cenno di muoversi al limite degli alberi. Nissa obbedì senza provocare alcun rumore. Insieme, avanzarono lentamente lungo il perimetro del boschetto. Nissa poté udire un grugnito, un guaito come di maiali selvaggi o di goblin. “Sono vicini”. L'elfo maschio sorrise. “Il mio nome è Galed”. “Nissa”, rispose Nissa. “Piacere di conoscerti. Sembra che tu abbia attirato l'attenzione di Dwynen. Non è solita invitare elfi sconosciuti nella sua caccia. Ma è evidente il motivo per cui ti ha permesso di unirti a noi. Sei una delle creature più belle che io abbia mai visto”. Galed si piegò verso di lei e assaporò il profumo di Nissa. Nissa sussultò alla sua vicinanza. C'era qualcosa di inebriante in quel momento... quegli elfi, questo luogo, la caccia alle creature malvagie. In un certo modo, si sentì come se fosse finalmente giunta nel luogo per lei. “Eccolo!”, disse Galed. Un istante dopo, balzò fuori dagli alberi e affondò un colpo con la sua lancia. Nissa scattò dietro di lui, atterrandogli vicino appena in tempo per vederlo squarciare la gola di una piccola creatura che guaì dalla paura. “Ce ne sono altri! Prendeteli!”, indicò Galed. Nissa atterrò addosso a un'altra piccola creatura con la spada sollevata, pronta a colpire. Ma qualcosa la fece fermare. Questa non era una di quelle malvagie creature-ragno del bozzolo della sua visione. Questa era una tozza creatura dalla pelle verde-grigia, sgraziata e bitorzoluta. Due occhi sporgevano dalla sua testa, generando una maschera simile a un ranocchio, e la sua bocca si apriva e si chiudeva senza emettere alcun suono. Nissa si sentì paralizzata e il suo istinto di cacciatrice si bloccò alla vista di quegli occhi. “N-n-non uccidere”, balbettò la piccola creatura. “T-t-ti prego”. Nissa non sarebbe mai riuscita a massacrare questa creatura innocente. Saltò giù ed essa zampettò via. “Galed!”, urlò. “Che cosa stai facendo? Non sono queste le creature malvagie!”. Galed non udì alcuna parola; era perduto nell'ardore della strage ed eliminava una creatura dopo l'altra. “Galed! Fermati!”. Nissa raggiunse Galed nel momento in cui aveva chiuso in un angolo un'altra creatura. La piccola creatura implorò pietà. “Non farle del male!”, urlò Nissa. Ma giunse troppo tardi e la lancia di lui penetrò nel petto della creatura. “No!”. Nissa cadde in ginocchio di fianco al piccolo corpo. La creatura le volse lo sguardo, con occhi umidi e persi. Le mani di Nissa si mossero freneticamente intorno ad essa, insicure su cosa fare. Non c'era più nulla da fare. Appoggiò il palmo sulla sua fronte. “Mi dispiace”, disse. In quel momento si creò un legame con quella strana creatura. Percepì il suo luogo nel flusso brillante della vita che era l'anima di Lorwyn. Scoprì i suoi sogni e le sue speranze, le paure, i dolori e la sofferenza. E poi la sentì morire. “Perché?”. Nissa balzò in piedi e si voltò di scatto. Galed le era così vicino da poter sentire il suo caldo respiro sulle guance. Deve averla osservata. Bene. “Perché l'hai uccisa?”. “Perché i boggart sono obbrobri”. “Non sono obbrobri. Sono esseri viventi. Sono parte di questa terra. E tu sei un elfo! Un elfo!”. “E tu sei folle”. Galed guardò il proprio petto. Nissa seguì il suo sguardo e comprese che la sua spada stava spingendo il vestito di lui proprio a livello del cuore. Lei se ne accorse, ma non abbassò la spada. “C'è così tanta malvagità”, continuò lei. “C'è già così tanta malvagità. L'ho vista. L'ho vista tutta. È spaventosa. È terribile”. Le lacrime le inondarono gli occhi al pensiero del suo prezioso Zendikar. “Tuttavia vi ostinate a causarne ancora”. “Stai lontana da lui!”. La voce di Dwynen si fece strada nel boschetto. Piombò su Nissa. “Che cosa stai facendo?”. “Che cosa state facendo voi?”, rispose aspramente Nissa. Passò lo sguardo da Galed a Dwynen. "Non potete uccidere queste innocenti creature. Non ve lo permetterò”. Dwynen posò il suo arco. “Come osi?”, disse. “Come osi entrare nella mia foresta e dirmi ciò che posso o non posso fare?”. Fece un cenno e Galed balzò addosso a Nissa. Nissa lo schivò e si mise al riparo dall'attacco. Sollevò la spada per parare un secondo affondo, che non arrivò mai. Galed e Dwynen erano stupefatti e guardavano davanti a loro a bocca aperta. Nissa si voltò lentamente, timorosa di ciò che avrebbe visto. Le sue peggiori paure presero forma. Una parete torreggiante di contorta notte in movimento si stava avvicinando. Spostandosi in quella terra, lasciava dietro di sé un'oscura distruzione. “La Landa Tenebrosa”, sibilò l'oscurità. “No!”. Dwynen ansimò. “Non il mio Lorwyn. Non il mio splendido Lorwyn!”. Evocò la sua magia e lanciò un incantesimo verso l'oscurità in avvicinamento. Galed fece come lei. Nissa si mise vicino a loro, alla ricerca della propria magia. “Che cosa stai facendo?”. Dwynen osservò Nissa. “Vi sto aiutando!”. “Non ci sei di aiuto. Questa è tutta colpa tua! Strega!”. Con un solo movimento, Dwynen atterrò Nissa e atterrò di ginocchio sul suo petto. “Non ho nulla a che fare con questo”, disse Nissa soffocando. “Permettetemi di aiutarvi. Forse insieme riusciremo a….”. Dwynen premette una freccia sulla gola di Nissa. “Tu hai distrutto il mio mondo!”. Fece per scoccare il colpo, ma la parete di oscurità la sfiorò. Dwynen fu paralizzata, afferrata dalla Grande Luminaria della Landa Tenebrosa. Si modificò davanti agli occhi di Nissa, oscurandosi e indurendosi. Prima di essere toccata dalla parete oscura, Nissa scivolò via dalla freccia di Dwynen, si mise in piedi e corse via. “Dove credi di andare, piccola elfetta?”, sibilò la voce oscura nella sua mente. Nissa non si voltò. Continuò a correre... continuò a correre e a pensare a Zendikar. “Ah, vuoi tornare a casa, vero? Ma che cosa farai una volta giunta? Non hai alcun potere contro la malvagità che tormenta Zendikar”. I passi di Nissa si fecero più lenti, ma per un solo istante. Obbligò se stessa a continuare; stava solo evitando la parete di ombra. “Zendikar, Zendikar, Zendikar”, cantilenò. Sentì la scintilla dentro di sé, quella che aveva sentito su Akoum appena prima di sfrecciare nel vuoto. Si era accesa di nuovo e la stava lacerando dall'interno. “Se te ne andrai, te ne pentirai”, disse la voce. “Fallirai. Di nuovo". No. Avrebbe trovato un modo. Doveva andare. Nissa si precipitò attraverso il dolore, verso il luogo in cui poteva sentire l'apertura del mondo per andarsene. “Resta qui, piccola creatura dotata di scintilla, resta e unisciti a me. Ti renderò più potente. Ti darò ciò di cui hai bisogno per salvare il tuo prezioso Zendikar". Il vuoto si era aperto. Era di fronte a lei e Nissa si trovava sulla soglia. Poteva vedere le vorticanti eternità dall'altra parte. Tutto ciò che doveva fare era attraversarla. Ma esitò. “Resta qui, Nissa, resta con me per sempre”. Era proprio quello il punto. Se fosse rimasta, non sarebbe mai più andata via. Sarebbe diventata potente, certo, ma avrebbe perso se stessa e avrebbe perso il legame con la sua terra. Se fosse rimasta, avrebbe perso Zendikar. In un momento di lucidità, un filo si distese davanti a lei. Era come il flusso di luce brillante che aveva imparato a conoscere così bene, ma più intenso e più spesso. Si sollevò per incontrarla. Questo era il suo cammino. Era ciò che aveva cercato per tutta la sua vita. Sollevò una mano tremante e lo afferrò. La trascinò con grande forza attraverso la lacerazione nel tessuto di Lorwyn, fino al vuoto. Ruzzolò nell'ampio spazio e vide il suo cammino svelarsi attraverso le eternità. L'avrebbe portata in molti luoghi, ma per ora l'avrebbe solo portata a casa. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web